Talk:Rinnegan
hello people how are u fellow naruto fans. wut up? im just waitin on this to pick up so tell anyone you kno to read rin'nengan and to talk on this page (unsigned) I am not sure if the picture that is supposedly Pein's Rin'negan is actually what it claims to be. It doesn't have any extra circles around the pupils, as the Rin'negan does. Madara uchiha99 15:17, 24 February 2008 (UTC) :As far as can be gathered, its the Rin'negan that first appears in the anime. /shrug--TheUltimate3 15:40, 24 February 2008 (UTC) Of course it's the Rin'negan! Listen, the pupil is the small black part of you're eye. And the white, light gray, and dark gray are the circles. Those are the extra circles!Rasengan Master 08:57, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Most powerful of the three great doujutsu This is a mistranslation of the word 崇高 as most powerful. WWWJDIC as well as yahoo's Japanese to English dictionary translates this line as "noble". Bvdan 03:38, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Adding in http://dictionary.goo.ne.jp/srch/all/%E5%B4%87%E9%AB%98/m1u/ and http://eow.alc.co.jp/%BF%F2%B9%E2/EUC-JP/ as additional dictionaries. The line being "あの眼…三大瞳術の中でも最も崇高とされる眼…" with "mottomo suukou" being the phrase in question. Bvdan (talk) 02:24, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Well all I got was a "High" from my translation, with the first kanji being left untranslated. You can fix/remove that phrase if you wish tho.--TheUltimate3 03:40, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::See WWWJDIC or yahoo dictionary for the translation of the full word Bvdan 03:49, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::Can you tell me where the Rin'negan was refered to as either? Because based off my memory, I don't remember it ever being called the greatest eye technique, or the most noble technique.--TheUltimate3 03:53, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::In chapter 373. http://mangahelpers.com/forums/showthread.php?t=19346 Bvdan 04:03, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Also fukusaku sais that in chapter 374. And it is stated in Databook III written by Kishimoto himself. Please stop to cut out the terms "most powerfull" from this page, many charachter says the rinnegan is the most powerfull doujutsu with differents words (Jiraiya, Fukusaku, Inoichi), and it is CLEARED STATED in the last databook. :Databook III in different parts refers to both the Rinnegan and the Mangekyou Sharingan as the "supreme eyes" (the Rinnegan is stated to be such in Pain's entry, and the Mangekyou Sharingan is called such in the subtitle to its discussion in the Uchiha clan entry, "The power of the supreme pupils, the Mangekyou Sharingan."). Separately, the databook mentions that the Mangekyou Sharingan is feared as the strongest doujutsu in the entry for Susano'o. Inoichi and Jiraiya make no comment on the strength of the Rinnegan. Fukusaku does mention that the Rinnegan is the strongest doujutsu. However, given the conflicting information in the databook, the strength issue is probably best left out of the article. JQuinn (talk) 01:54, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :::::No, Jiraiya said that rinnegan is the most powerfull. Also, Inoichi stated (like the databook) that the rinnegan allow the user to perform "any jutsu" (chapter 425). A Kekkai Genkai that allow the users to use ANY JUTSU, it's obiouvsly stronger than a Kekkai Genkai that allow the users to perform some powerfull jutsu. Any jutsu >> Some powerfull jutsu :::::There are several possablities of how this could be the most powerful of the eye techniques, as said, it allows for use of all jutsu, which probably means jutsu can be used without normal limitations, like difficulty useing jutsu of other elements you have affinity for as stated, but also it could mean that the main body of pain can do jutsu, as long as that jutsu is known to him, without need of handsigns. Also, given that he was going to control naruto through those chakra spikes, that he can control the chakra of others. Given how frail his real body looks, its probable he is pretty much the Ninja world equivilant of a mage, frail, weak bodies, but able to do things like creat barriors and use extremely powerful magic, or in this case, jutsu, without handsign incantations and nearly instantanously. :::::::::It's simple. Jutsu are made by elemental recomposition, spatial manipulation or both of them. The rinnegan allow the user to use any form of chakra manipulation (elemental, spatial and other), which means he can potentially use any jutsu, because he has no limitation in terms of element or chakra manipulation. He can use any katon, doton, suiton, raiton or fuuton he wants, he can use any jutsu use the chakra (basically, all of them, including genjutsu). The only limitation is probably special manipulation like hyoton. :It was mentioned previously, but Jiraiya doesn't really say that. Fukusaku does make that claim, however. The Rinnegan is "said" to allow for any ninjutsu. The Sharingan is "said" to defeat all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Bvdan (talk) 21:40, 2 July 2009 (UTC) ::I'm more annoyed that, you after a year decide this was worth bringing up, after a year. Anyway I could care less, and because you call "translator foul" I say get ShounenSuki here sort it out.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:24, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :For the record, Viz also uses the translation of "noble". ''~SnapperT '' 02:32, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Rinnegan v. Rin'negan Rin'negan (with apostrophe) was only used by one translator, and even then only for early translations. HisshouBuraiKen's translations uses Rinnegan, in line with all other translations posted on mangahelpers.com. The wikipedia page uses "Rinnegan" as well as the wikipedia page for "Rinne", and the use of the apostrophe is redundant. Bvdan 03:50, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Thats Wikipedia. This is Narutopedia. We use Wikipedia as a main source, but no longer as a place to dictate how things are done here. Which is why we keep the apostraphe.--TheUltimate3 03:53, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::Regardless of whether wikipedia should be used as a guideline, the apostrophe is not used by any translators and is not following romanization rules. Bvdan 03:55, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :::The translations themselves don't follow romanization rules. (Such as the frequent use of Eastern Order). Regardless, please stop breaking links...part of the reason I keep rolling back.--TheUltimate3 03:57, 25 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Some translations not following romanization rules is not a reason why this instance should not follow rulles. Rin'negan is not used by translators, the apostrophe is redundant in its nature, and it doesn't follow romanization rules. There's no justification given for having Rin'negan save for the difficulty of making a redirect page, as far you've said. Bvdan 04:01, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :Fine whatever. Just stop breaking the image.--TheUltimate3 04:03, 25 May 2008 (UTC) circles how many circles does the rinnegan contain(excluding the pupil in the center)? :6 abilities which bodies can use genjutsu and taijutsu? :Human uses taijutsu and none use genjutsu. Rinnegan Dojutsu For certain, we know that Rinnegan grants some jutsus like the resurrection jutsu, shinra tensei, bansho tenin, chibaku tensei and the statue of heretical doctrine. Now we can see why people say it bestows divine powers on its wielder. I strongly suggest a section be created in this article saying that Rinnegan grants these techniques (they are exclusively Rinnegan techs). Xfing (talk) 11:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) ::I would also like to note that Shinra Tensei is shown on the Special Page "list of Rinnegan techniques", but Bansho Ten'in is not. Someone please add it (I don't know how). To be perfectly honest, one should also add King of Hell, Soul Removal and Chakra Absorption as Rinnegan techs as well. Xfing (talk) 11:51, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Hey here's a funky questions, kinda a random thought but um... how was Nagato able to do chibaku tensai? Maybe we should add a section where, the Rinnegan is able to transfer or descend jutsu through its users. like when Nagato send jutsu's through his paths. Well all-in-all i believe that there should be a section where this dojutsu descends jutsu through its users.......Don't ya think? control isn't it possible that the rinnegan just "appears" after Nagato's chakra is in the six paths, alos, i'm surprised that he hasn't used the sixth form of chakra Vik0z0z (talk) 17:22, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Rinnegan Tech This article has me just a little confused on the actual holder of the rinnegan. Is the holder (Nagato) able to use all of the techniques the sixth paths can use or is he just the seventh path "beyond life and death"? :Nagato can use all the techniques of the Paths. The seventh Path might not even be Nagato at all, but the King of Hell. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:45, 8 July 2009 (UTC) The king of hell is not the seventh path, king of hell is a demon from Naraka path/hell realm. HUNTER* (talk) 01:52, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Where did you get that info? Heres a tricky question Can the Rinnegan be turned off once activated. Thats a tricky question we have seen the Sharingan and the Byakugan capable of being turned on and off however whenever Nagatos eyes were shown they always have the Rinnegan even before he activated his Rinnegan his natural eyes were never shown his hair covered them and even when he was dieing from reviving all the people he killed in Konoha his Rinnegan was still active even though his chakra was almost zero. :It's safe to assume that, like with the Byakugan, the Rinnegan is always visible. That is, the ring pattern never goes away. :However, various scenes in the manga show that the Rinnegan user has to perform an action in order to access the Rinnegan's abilities. For instance, Pain was able to see the barrier around Konoha, but couldn't do that before activating the Rinnegan (by sending chakra to it). --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) The Sage's Elder Son Shouldn't the Sage's elder son be listed as a Rinnegan user? After all he does have it. Plus Madara said that he was born with the Sage's "eyes". That's the thing it says he was born with the Sage's "eyes" and your thinking of the Rinnegan ofcourse but it you find a detailed closeup picture of the older brother he doesn't have the Rinnegan it shows him having the Sharingan. You're horridly wrong. It's a spiral doujutsu. From the pupil, it spirals outward. Not quite the Rin'negan, but definitely NOT Sharingan.AnimeNikkaJamal (talk) 05:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :A pic of the spiral doujutsu: http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/naruto/images/0/07/Uchiha_ancestor.jpg AnimeNikkaJamal (talk) 05:40, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Copying "Can quickly master various jutsu". Do we know the extent of these abilities? :Jiraiya only says that the Rinnegan allowed Nagato to master every jutsu he was taught. There's no suggestion that he copied anything. ''~SnapperT '' 22:12, September 11, 2009 (UTC)